skater boy
by cathclacemaddian
Summary: This is my second story and im terrible at summarys but its about a rich girl and a not so rich boy and a family and friends who dont aprove of him
1. Getting ready

**Heya This is my second stoy ive got super writers block on my first one but I hope to update that one soon but in the mean time I thought about starting a new one so here it is I hope you like it please review and let me no **

**I dont own anything all rights go to cassandra claire **

clary pov:

Beep Beep Beep' was all i could hear as i woke up today was july 17th and also my 17th birthday and mums finally letting me go to a club with my best friend maia and her boyfriend jordan and a couple of other friends so I got out of bed thing of how much fun I can have tonight, I live in a huge manson with just me my mum my brother jonathon and my dad and I never get to go out an have fun because im always at ballet class but tonight I can have as much fun as I can.

After a while of thinking off how much fun I can have I went down the stairs to the kitchen to order some pancakes, as I got to the kitchen my mum, dad and john shouted happy birthday while holding a big birthday cake with a picture off batter shoes on it, my parents dream is for me to become a ballet dancer so they encourage me in every way they can, I just smile, they put the cake ontop of the counter and I give them all a hug

"Thank you so much, I love it" I say still hugging then

"No problem, hunny im glad you like it" my mum said after we've finished hugging

"When do you want your presents claire bear, now or later" john said as we sit down for breakfast

"I would prefure after breakfast im starving" I said an he just smiled and nodded in response

When we've all chosen what we want for breakfast one of the chefs come to take the order 'lilith' I think her name is

"Lemon pancakes please" I say an she writes it down

"Umm, bacon an egg" john ordered

"2 breakfast rolls" my dad ordered for him an my mum

Five minutes later we were served breakfast and we ait in a comfortable silence, it feels like were in a restaurant or something when we eat because of our kitchen staff and the way we order the food, sometimes its nice, but its weird not having to do anything yourself and I wish that I could do stuff sometimes, make my own pancakes, or was my own plate but im not aloud my farther always say 'they get paid to do it, so its there job' so I just give up in the end

After breakfast we went into the sitting room were I could see a pile of presents just for me

"Your opening this one first" john said while picking up a small box, so I took it from him an started to to unwrap it, an inside there was a ring box, I opened the box and I was speechless it was a small white gold ring saying sister on it I took it out the box and it was ingaved aswell saying love john I put It on my finger and gave him a big hug

"Thank you, so much john I love it" I said while breaking the hug

" no problem sis now open the rest" he said which made me smile

After i finished opening all my presents i took them up to my room and started getting ready for my night out at pandemonium with the girls, i ended up getting new ballet stuff, a new phone, a new laptop some new jewellery and pefume and stuff

When I put my new stuff away I went into my bathroom so I could have a shower

Ten minutes later

I get out the shower and see I have a text from maia on my old phone

Text

Hey claire you exited for tonight

Maia xx

**Yep I soo cant wait I dont have a clue what im wearing though**

**clary xx**

I thought you might say that so I already got you something as a birthday present, ill be around at 3 so we can get ready k

Maia xx

**aww thanks maia you didnt have to, and ill see you then bye**

**Clary xx**

bye

Maia xx

End text

After I finished texting maia I got my new phone out and added all my contacts to it and sent them all a message saying that this is my new phone number I sent some pictures to it so it had somthing of mine on it and turned on my new laptop, I had a couple off messades on facbook after I logged in people wishing me happy birthday

After a while of fiddling with my new laptop it was neally 3 so I got some stuff out that maia will be using to get us ready

6 minutes later there was a knock on my door

"Come in" I shouted to the person knocking

"Hey claire, happy birthday" maia said as she walked in and give me a hug

"Thanks, come on lets start getting ready" I said while letting of maia

Okay she said while moving over to the dressig table

Three and a half hours later wh both had our hair and makeup done, I had smokey eye shadow with a dark pink lip gloss and my hair curled, maia had pink smokey eye shadow with light pink lip gloss and her hair straightened

Maia gave me a bag and told me to go change in the bathroom so I did, when I put the dress on I was shocked on how short it was but it was lush and I loved it and maia for getting it for me it was up to about mid thigh with thin straps, it was black and shiny there was a pair of about 5 inch heals with it also, when I finished putting everything on I looked in the mirror and was very pleased with my reflection so I walked back into the bedroom

Maia was also ready when I walked in she was wearing a short lenghed light pink dress and pink heals and she looked amazing

"Omg you look amazing, that dress is georeous" I said as I walked closer to her

" I was just going to say the exact same thing" she said which made me laugh

" are you ready to do some partying" she said while walking to the door

"Hell yeah"

**Thankyou for reading I no its short the next chapter will be longer and a bit more intresting (she may meet a certait person) please review and let me no what you think if I should change anything and if I should carry it on I love to here your input**


	2. At the club and meeting gold

**Hey guys so this is my second chapter I hope you like it please review**

**I dont own anything apartnfrom the plot all rights go to cassandra claire**

Clary Pov:

We were now on our way to pandemonium in maia's car and I am feeling very nervous but exited at the same time, nervous because ive never been to a club before and exited also because its my first time going to a club, and also exited about dancing that isnt battet practice

"What you thinking about" maia asked while keeping her eyes on the road "im thinking about having fun at a club dancing am getting drunk, what about you" I asked while smiling an looking out the car window

"Pretty much the same as you but also about the hot guy that are going to be there, I thought that would be on your mind at least a little" she said while talking a glance at me then turning back to the road "ye it is a little but I'm trying not to think about that you no what my parents are like" I sighed and turned back to the window

The rest of the car drive there was done in silence but it was a comfortable silence

(time skip - at the club)

"do you want another drink" i said to maia as we were in the middle of the dance floor dancing our asses off, i was having so much fun and ive never drunk this much before or danced this much without getting bored

"no im good" she says while still dancing

"okay, ill be back in a sec" i say and she just nods her head and continues dancing

After i pushed passed th swamp of people i finally made it to the bar "hey can i get a beer" i say to the bar tender and he just nods and gets a glass

"Thats £3.50" the bartender says while passing me my drink. i give the bartender the money and turn around to look for maia but i bump into someone and me and my drink are going end up on the floor, i hear the glass smash but before i hit the floor arms are around my waist and pulling me up, when im back on my feet i look up to see who saved me and i see the golden god, the famous rock singer jace wayland, i try to apologies but im frozen, and i just stair at him

"Hey, im sorry i almost knocked you over can i buy you another drink" he says, i dont trust myself to speak so i just nod, he goes back to the bar and i follow him

"2 beers" he says to the bartender and then looks back to me "im sorry again for knocking into you" he says and i shake my head "its okay and it wasnt your fault i should have been watching were i was walking"

"Okay lets just say it was both our faults to solve the argument" he says while laughing a little, i just nod and the bartender comes with our drinks

"My names jace, whats yours" he says which suprises me "um its clary, and i no who you are" i say which makes him smirk

"Do you want to dance" he says while looking at the dance floor then at me "um ye okay, but why" i say confused to why he would want to dance with me when there was hundreds of girls in here "because i like to dance" he says while taking me hand and leading us to the dance floor

"I mean why do you want to dance with me" I say when we start to dance "becasue your different" he says which makes me smile and we carry on dancing

An hour and a half later, were still dancing in the middle of the dance floor, theres not many people left in the club now and maia's sitting at the bar trying not to fall asleep, shes been begging me for half an hour if we could go yet but im having to much fun dancing with jace

"Claaarryy, can we go yet im soo tired" maia says again and jace stops dancing and i just make a pouty face at him "i think you should get her home now" he says while smirking at me

"But im having to much fun dancing with you" i say still pouting "come on maybe we can dance again tomorrow" he says and i just smile

"Give me your phone" he says which confuses me but i give it anyway, when he gives it back i see that he's put his number in my phone and i smile

"Thanks" i say and turn to walk to maia but he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him and slams him lips onto mine in a passionate and sweet kiss, our lips move together perfectly, when he pulls away he smiles at me and i just smile back "ill see you tomorrow" he says and walks away

When i get back to maia her mouth is hanging open "come on lets go" i say while grabbing her arm and pulling her to the exit

"Jace, wayland, just , kissed you" she says which makes me laugh "i no, and i am totally freaking out right now" i say which makes her smile

"What did he say" she says while taking out her phone to call a cab "he said he will see me tomorrow" i say

She finishes the call and turns back to me "how" she says "he gave me his number" i say and she just smiles "what" i say "he is totally into you" she says and i just shake my head

"A guy like that is never gunna be into me" i say while looking at the floor "whatever you say twinkle toes" she says while smirking

We stay in silence then till the cab pulls up, maia tells him the address and we go back to silence untill i get a message

(message)

hey its clary message me when you get home so i no you got home okay JW xxx

hi and okay will do C xxx

(message end)

"Who you texting" maia says when i put my phone down "jace just texed me asking me to text him when i get home so he knows im okay" i say and she just smirks

"What" i say while smiling "he's totally into you" she says

"But why would he be into me" i sayand she just smiles "because your amazing clare" she says and we both go back to silence again

when we reach maia's house we both go straight to bed but i text jace before i fall alseep

(message)

hey jace um im home now c xx

gd i can go to sleep now i no your safe ill see you tomorrow gd night JW xx

good night jace c xx

(message end)

I finish messaging jace and fall into a peacefull sleep

**sorry its been soo long i just had a lot of stuff to do but its here now **

**hope you like it please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
